warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low: Prologue
Hiya! So I decided to make a story about....Wait I shouldn't spoil it. Anyway, I have a song called All I Want by a Day to Remember, and some of the lyrics encouraged me to write a story about the meaning of the lyrics (well my version of the meaning). So I hope you enjoy the story when I'm completely done. Allegiances and Prologue today! By the way, this is like...maybe 12 years after the Last Hope....And also you might recognize a Marvel and G.I Joe character name.... ThunderClan Leader: Mothstar-large, pale brown lanky tom with pale amber eyes. Deputy: Liontail-dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: Sunpetal-bright ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Apprentice-Flowerpaw. Warriors: Forestwhisker-large pale gray tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes. Brambleflame-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Ashclaw-gray tabby tom with darker paws and smoky-blue eyes. Dawnfire-dark golden she-cat with warm amber eyes. Apprentice-Blackpaw. Cloudstripe-very pale gray tom with snow-white tabby stripes and bright blue eyes. Amberblaze-small golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Tigerpaw. Whitepelt-small, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Smokestorm-dark gray mottled tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice-Ivypaw. Foxflame-ginger tom with green eyes. Nightsong-black she-cat with bright green eyes. Snowleaf-pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Stonepaw. Birchshade-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Icepaw. Brackenstripe-ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Blossomlight-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Adderstorm-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Flowerpaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Ivypaw-calico she-cat with green eyes (CloudstripeXBlossomlight) Tigerpaw-dark tabby tom with a white tail-tip and paws with yellow eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Stonepaw-dark gray tom with blue eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Blackpaw-black tom with green eyes (BrackenstripeXNightsong) Icepaw-white she-cat with black tabby-rings on her legs and tail (CloudstripeXBlossomlight). Queens: Frostwing-white she-cat with silver paws and ice-blue eyes. Mother to Ashclaw's kits, Badgerkit (black and white tom) Stormkit (dark gray tabby tom) and Rainkit (blue-gray she-kit). Birdfeather-red tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Foxflame's kits. Leafshade-very dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Mother to Smokestorm's kits, Mistkit (gray she-kit with dark blue-gray rings on her legs and tail) and Leopardkit (black she-kit). Elders: Twigfoot-brown tom with amber eyes. Firetail-ginger tom with green eyes and a white tail-tip. Whitefur-white she-cat with one blind blue eye. ShadowClan Leader: Snakestar-dark brown tom with black tabby stripes on his legs. Deputy: Marshpelt-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Ashflower-gray dappled she-cat with misty-blue eyes. Warriors: Darkclaw-black tom with amber eyes. Shadefur-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Flamefang-dark ginger tom with green eyes. Stormshadow-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice-Hollypaw. Ravenflight-black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Dawnpaw. Grayshade-gray tom with long fur and blue eyes. Pineleaf-dark golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Darktail-dark gray tom with a black tail and pale blue eyes. Apprentice-Falconpaw. Nightfeather-black she-cat with silver-tinged fur on her paws and green eyes. Bluefrost-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Scorchpaw. Hawkeye-dark tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. Eaglepelt-black tom with white paws, ears, and tail-tip with icy blue eyes. Brindlecloud-dark tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentices: Scorchpaw-ginger tom with gray eyes (GrayshadeXPineleaf) Dawnpaw-ginger she-cat with dark golden tabby stripes and amber eyes (GrayshadeXPineleaf) Hollypaw-black she-cat with yellow eyes (HawkeyeXNightfeather) Falconpaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes (ShadefurXBrindlecloud) Queens: Fireleaf-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Flamefang's kits, Rowankit (dark ginger tom) and Lionkit (ginger tabby tom). Dawnstripe-dark golden she-cat with black tabby stripes. Mother to Eaglepelt's kit, Emberkit (dark golden she-kit with a black stripe down her spine and black paws, tail-tip and ear-tips) Elders: Tawnyfur-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Redpelt-reddish tom with green eyes. WindClan Leader: Dovestar-very pale-gray she-cat with white paws and ears with blue eyes. Deputy: Blueclaw-dark blue gray tom with pale blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Grasstail-pale brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice-Mousepaw. Warriors: Brightfrost-white she-cat with blue eyes. Flamefoot-ginger tom with darker paws and green eyes. Apprentice-Meadowpaw. Beetlefang-large dark brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes. Hareleap-tawny furred tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Ryepaw. Rabbitspring-lithe pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes. Boulderclaw-large gray tom with pale blue eyes. Crowtalon-dark gray tom with white paws and muzzle with icy blue eyes. Apprentice-Sedgepaw. Gingerbreeze-pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Rosedapple-red dappled she-cat with green eyes and long fur. Sparrowtalon-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and white socks. Sorrelsong-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Runningfire-bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Snowpelt-white she-cat with blue eyes and black ears and tail-tip. Apprentices: Mousepaw-dusty brown tom with pale yellow eyes (GingerbreezeXBrackenstripe) Meadowpaw-pale dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes (GingerbreezeXBrackenstripe) Sedgepaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (GingerbreezeXBrackenstripe) Ryepaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (RabbitspringXSorrelsong) Queens: Sunsplash-ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother to Beetlefang's kit, Heatherkit (brown and white she-kit) Thrushfeather-gray/brown she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Hareleap's kits. Flameheart-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Runningfire's kits, Sandkit (pale ginger tabby tom) Oakkit (pale brown tom) Thornkit (ginger tom) and Firekit (ginger tabby she-kit). Elders: Littleflame-small ginger tom with green eyes. Petalfoot-silver she-cat with gray paws and pale blue eyes. Blackmeadow-black tom with white tabby stripes and blue eyes. Nettleclaw-gray tom with pale green eyes. RiverClan Leader: Froststar-small white she-cat with frosty-blue eyes. Deputy: Troutclaw-dark blue tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Featherpelt-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Warriors: Fogwhisker-pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Streamflower-silver and white she-cat with green eyes. Reedfang-dark brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Stormpaw. Rushstripe-white tom with dark brown tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Graystorm-large dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Nightpool-black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice-Hailpaw. Stoneheart-gray tom with blue eyes. Rockstream-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice-Mistpaw. Jayfrost-light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Mossystone-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with gray socks and green eyes. Lilyflower-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Hawkpelt-dark tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly and tail-tip and amber eyes. Ivyheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentices: Hailpaw-large pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes (JayfrostXLilyflower) Stormpaw-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (JayfrostXLilyflower) Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes (JayfrostXLilyflower) Queens: Ivyheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hawkpelt's kits, Mosskit (dark tortoiseshell and white she-kit with a white underbelly) and Frostkit (dark brown she-kit with a snow-white underbelly and chest) Skyfeather-white she-cat with barely visible silver tabby stripes. Mother of Rushstripe's kits, Redkit (sickly tortoiseshell tom) Waterkit (very pale gray tom) and Dustkit (pale brown and white she-kit). Echofall-gray tabby she-cat. Expecting Reedfang's kits. Elders: Owlfur-white tabby tom with blue eyes. Blueflower-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. OMG I'M DONE!!!! Okay now for prologue.... Prologue "You will never be a good warrior, Badgerkit!" The white she-cat spat at the black-and-white kit. Badgerkit shrank to the root of the tree, afraid. What did I do wrong? Why do you only treat me like this? What about Stormkit and Rainkit like this? "Pathetic little kit! Come on, go back to camp. And don't you dare tell anyone what I did!" Badgerkit's mother hissed. Badgerkit limped behind Frostwing, his shoulder stinging and blood welled on his nose. He crept through the thorn tunnel and ignored the curious stares that the warriors and apprentices gave him. "Go in there with your brother and sister," Frostwing ordered, shoving Badgerkit. Badgerkit glared at his mother and shook his pelt out, then crawled inside. Stormkit and Rainkit were sound asleep, and Leafshade was cleaning her pelt. Badgerkit turned his face and curled beside Stormkit. His nose stung, and dried blood caked his nicked ear. What did I do to deserve this? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Waking from a short nap, Badgerkit flinched at the sight of Frostwing standing in front of him. "Come on, I want to take you on another walk," She mewed. "No," Badgerkit mewled firmly. "Come on!" Frostwing growled, snatching Badgerkit up by the scruff. Where's Ashclaw? Badgerkit thought as he searched the camp for his father, Frostwing doesn't treat me right! He winced in pain as Frostwing threw him to the ground once in the forest. "What is it now?" Badgerkit asked in a scared tone. "I never want to see you in ThunderClan again! You hear me, piece of fox-dung? If I see you, I will kill you! You know what you did, think about it! Now go!" Frostwing snarled.